My Promise to You
by TsukinaKaze
Summary: "Onii-sama, no matter how far or high you go, I, Miyuki, would always be by your side."   I have always been taught to keep my promises. Not once have I broken one, but for you, just for you, I will.
1. Chapter 1: A Broken Promise

April 30, 2096

12:45 Shiba siblings house

"Onii-sama, this is the dress I'm wearing to the wedding. How does it look?" (*blush*)

( a knee-length criss-cross spaghetti strap summer wedding dress)

"It looks lovely on you, so lovely that I would want to marry you."

As Onii-sama smiled at me with gentle eyes, my heart was beating so fast and my face was turning red. I had to keep my head down to make sure Onii-sama wouldn't notice. But I still felt Onii-sama staring at me, which made me feel even more embarrassed. Luckily before anything else could be done or said, the phone rang.

As Onii-sama picked up the phone, I walked upstairs and changed out of my wedding

dress. I changed into a sky blue knee length dress and I wore light blue two inch heels.

I went to the bathroom and buried my face in my cool towel. I looked at myself in

the mirror.

(*teeth grits, fist clenches, eyes shut tightly*)

The truth is that I have been lying to my brother. I have an illness that might not be curable, and I don't want him to know about it. That is why I made a deal with Aunty. Aunty said she wouldn't tell Onii-sama about my sickness as long as I marry the Crimson Prince, Masaki Ichijou. She also told me that she would relieve Onii-sama from his job as my guardian and allow me to remove the seal. Although I am glad to be the one to unlock my brother's chains, I feel ashamed for deceiving Onii-sama. But I can't let him find out about my secret, even if I have to endure being with another man besides Onii-sama. My wedding was today. I can't believe I will be separated from Onii-sama, I don't want to leave him. I want to always be by his side, even if I don't deserve to be. As soon as I had these selfish thoughts, tears started flowing down my face.

I quickly wiped away my tears. I couldn't let Onii-sama see me like this. As I slowly walked downstairs to the living room, I heard Onii-sama call out my name.

"Miyuki."

"Yes, Onii-sama."

"I just got a phone call from Major Kazama. I have to run an errand for him, so I

would be a bit late to the wedding. But I can walk you to the church first."

"Onii-sama, that's alright, I could go by myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Onii-sama."

"Alright."

As I walked Onii-sama out of the living room, I suddenly saw Onii-sama turn around. I was so surprised when Onii-sama pulled me closer to him that I gasped, "Ah". Then I

felt Onii-sama's warm arms around me and felt his soft lips on my forehead. His left

arm was around my back, and he was stroking my hair with his right hand. We were so close that I could hear and feel his breath on my face. I was so shocked that my eyes widened and my face was turning red again. My heart was racing so fast that I felt like my heart was going to burst. I was overwhelmed with joy that I couldn't say or do anything. But strangely, I automatically put my arms around my brother. As his muscular but gentle arms were around me, I closed my eyes and stepped even closer to Onii-sama. I felt like I was in the right place. I never felt safer. My breathing evened out after awhile, but my heart was still beating fast. After a few minutes, I felt my brother's lips leave my forehead. Then I heard Onii-sama whisper, "I'll always be here for you". As he said those words, I embraced my brother tighter, but not tight enough to suffocate him. His soft voice made it hard to leave his arms. But when his arms left mine, I smiled my best smile once more to Onii-sama and said, "Thank you, Onii-sama." Before Onii-sama left, I quickly embraced him one more time. I wanted to feel Onii-sama's strong and warm arms again, even if it was just a second. I quickly let go of Onii-sama so he wouldn't suspect that something was wrong, even though it pained me to do so.

Onii-sama slowly stroked my long hair one last time, and left. After I couldn't hear or feel my brother's presence anymore, I spun around and silently squealed. I couldn't help but think about the way Onii-sama said those words to me. He said it in his usual sweet and kind tone, but coming to think of it, I was so close to his chest that I could feel his heart beat. It seemed like Onii-sama's heart was beating a bit slower than mine, but still fast. I didn't notice it at first because I was distracted by his tight embrace. "Does he also..." More and more questions

popped in my head, but was suddenly interrupted. (*cough*).

I covered my hands over my mouth. I knew what was coming. I quickly went to the

bathroom. I saw blood on my trembling hands and washed it away. I was afraid how the

amount of blood I coughed up was more than before. But I couldn't let my mind stray

away from the task at hand. After I cleaned up, I headed downstairs with the bag that contained my wedding dress. I saw my glass cup in the living room table that I forgot to put away. As I put my bag on the floor and picked up my cup, I headed to the kitchen. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my heart. It felt like I was being stabbed by a thousand needles. I never felt such pain before. The pain was so unbearable that I wrapped my arms around myself and dug my fingers into my pale flesh to try and lessen the pain. I was overwhelmed with pain that I fell to the ground.

*glass shatters*

When the glass cup shattered, the pain in my heart immediately stopped. I looked at the glass cup shattered before me. I tried to ignore the fact that my whole body was shaking, but I couldn't. I was so scared how loud the glass shattered. The sounds continued echoing through my ears. I covered my hands over my ears, and wished that Onii-sama was here. Just knowing that he's here, is all I need to feel protected. I know that Onii-sama is always subconsciously watching over me, but I just want him to be here with me.

I need you Onii-sama, more than anyone. I told myself that I would be more independent the day I learned that I had an illness. I held in all my tears ever since that day, and today was the first day I cried. This time, all my tears didn't stop and I couldn't control it. I wiped them away, but tears continued dripping down my face. I knew I was gonna be late for my wedding if I didn't stop crying, but I just couldn't move my body. I covered my mouth to muffle the sounds of my cries. After taking many deep breaths, I was able to silence my cries to sobs. Then I gingerly picked up all the scattered shards of glass. I slowly picked up all the pieces of glass. On every piece I could see my reflection, then I saw the biggest shard of glass. I picked up the shard of glass. As I held it, I lifted it up to my face and my hair fell to my cheeks. I looked deeply at the shard of glass and saw my face. It was worse than before. Instead of looking pale, I looked anemic and a bit malnourished. Although I was terrified, I couldn't help but focus my attention on my jet-black hair. I stroked my own hair slowly like how Onii-sama did. I remembered the way Onii-sama's hand ran through my hair gently. I smiled at that thought, but my smile quickly faded. I knew that today was the last time Onii-sama would stroke my hair. When I had these thoughts, I didn't think twice about what I was doing. I grabbed all my hair and ran the shard of glass through my hair. The glass was big and sharp that it had no problem cutting my hair. My hair always reached my back, but now it was shoulder-length. I didn't want anyone to comment on my short hair, so I tied my hair to a bun. But I left strands of hair hanging on each side of my face. I wrapped the shard of glass around the hair I cut off, and threw it away. I quickly got ready to go, before sad thoughts could revolve around my head again.

As I was about to open the front door, my hand on the door knob clenched and my body froze. I couldn't bring myself to walk out of this house where I had so many wonderful memories with

Onii-sama. "I don't want to leave yet", I thought. I slightly smiled at how my mind tells me one thing, but my heart tells me another. I closed my eyes and thought how foolish I was. I thought I could handle this, but I can't. I opened back my eyes to blink back tears and glanced at the clock. It was 1:25, and my wedding began at 2:20. But I had to be there by 1:45. Since the church wasn't too far away, I ran to a destination that I would usually go with Onii-sama.


	2. Chapter 2: A Broken Promise II

1:45 Church

"I'm here, Aunty."

"As expected of Miyuki, you are right on time. Now lets get you changed to your wedding dress."

"Yes.

Even though Aunty sounded delighted and overjoyed, I knew that was all an act. That's the relationship we share as a family or Yotsubas, but we never show our true feelings toward each other. We all put on a mask or a facade and act as naturally as we could. The only person that is honest with me and sees the real me is Onii-sama.

After I changed into my wedding dress, the wedding began. Everything went by pretty fast. The church was decorated with pink bows, fresh flowers, and other colorful decorations. "It must have been Aunty's idea", I thought. The usual wedding music played, and the room was filled with the smell of flowers. Everyone turned around and stared at me.

In a way, the whole wedding was perfect, in their eyes. I looked at the front of the church and saw Ichijou-san. He smiled at me and I flashed a smile. Its not like I hated him, but I didn't really like him either. I feel bad for doing this to him, but honestly, I am not ready to marry. Well, at least not marrying him. I always dreamed about the perfect wedding. Today was perfect, but the only problem was the groom. I wish it was Onii-sama standing in the front. I know that we are siblings and I can't-no, I must not have secret feelings for him. But ever since that day, my feelings for him grew stronger. In the beginning, I thought I loved him as more than a brother because he saved my life. But I was wrong. I loved my brother because just the sight of Onii-sama made me feel all kinds of things I never felt before. He made my heart beat fast and just being around him makes me feel so happy. I love him as more than a brother, my feelings will never change.

As I had these thoughts, I walked to the front of the church next to father. When father glanced at me and smiled, I couldn't help but give him a dry smile. Today was suppose to be my big day, but to me, it was my worst nightmare. I wanted to wake up from this terrible dream. I wanted Onii-sama to save me. I wanted him to be the first to hear my screams and pleas for help and come to my rescue.

When I walked up to the front of the church, the priest said the usual wedding words. I didn't pay attention because I was too busy trying to see if Onii-sama was here. I scanned the whole area, but he wasn't there. Before I could sneak a few more glances, the priest asked,

"Do you Miyuki Shiba take Masaki Ichijo as your beloved husband."

Before I answered, I turned to look at Ichijo Masaki.

"I ...I...I"

I tried saying "I do", but the words wouldn't come out. I tried clearing my throat, but now, my voice wouldn't come out. I was so nervous that I said something without thinking.

"I don't! I can't!"

As I said these words, I attempted to run out of the back door in the church. But I suddenly felt a gentle but tight grip on my hands. I looked up and looked into the eyes of Ichijou-san. He seemed concerned, but yet at the same time, devastated. I felt awful for pulling my hands away from him and running away. I silently whispered, "I'm sorry Ichijou-san." Everyone stared at my direction when I ran away, they were all dumbfounded. That gave me some time to run, but I knew that wasn't gonna last very long. I began to run even faster. I felt the strong wind, and I didn't care that my veil flew off. I kept on running. At that moment, I had this strength I never knew I had. This was the first time I ran so fast. I could have ran for miles, and I knew I still wouldn't be tired. I erased my presence so no one would be able to sense me. Soon, I turned to the right and saw Sensei. He was exactly at the place where we discussed.

(*Flashback*)

1:35 Kokonoe Temple

(rollerblades gliding sound stops)

"Um...Sensei. Are you here?"

"My, my, Miyuki-kun, what brings you here? Where's Tatsuya?"

Sensei smiled at me with a wicked grin.

"Sensei, if you don't mind, I have a favor to ask you."

"Oh. Let's hear it."

I told him everything, from beginning to end. He listened very carefully, and only nodded. When I finished, he nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Sensei."

(Present)

Sensei and I ran back to the temple. We made sure that no one followed us. As I ran away from the church...those people... and Onii-sama I thought about the promise I made to him.

"Onii-sama, no matter how far or high you go, I, Miyuki, would always be by your side."

I never wanted to break this promise, but for my selfish reasons and the sake of freeing Onii-sama from his chains, I will.


	3. Chapter 3: A Broken Promise III

***Author's Note:**

**Thank you guys so much for commenting, reviewing, favoriting, and following my story. I would like to thank: Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, Fleure , ferduran, Mamoru Ryuu, peace44, pyramidekheops, shinydragonmist, and serianri! **

**I wanted to inform you guys that sometimes I will use first and third person while narrating. I will also narrate in Tatsuya's point of view. I hope you guys don't mind and please enjoy. I really appreciate all the reviews and comments. IT IS VERY INSPIRATIONAL AND IT GAVE ME A CLUE ON HOW TO WRITE THE OTHER CHAPTERS. Thank you, again. Please feel free to comment or share your thoughts with me.**

**I realized that I made a mistake on the time when the wedding began, but I fixed it. Just to clarify, the wedding began at 2:20. But Yotsuba Maya, Aunty, told Tatsuya it began at 2:30. She purposely lied to him, she didn't want Tatsuya to be in the wedding. I apologize for my mistake. **

(Tatsuya's POV)

2:25

Base

"Thanks for your help, Tatsuya."

"No problem, Major Kazama."

We saluted, and I left for the church.

I glanced at the clock to see what time it was. It was 2:30, Aunty told me the wedding began at 2:30. "The wedding already began, I better hurry.", I thought.

As I ran to the church, I couldn't stop thinking about Miyuki. For some time, she looked kind of sad and depressed. I didn't say anything about it because I thought she was nervous for the wedding. I took her out for shopping a couple days ago , and I saw her wonderful smile again. But the next day, her smile faded. Although Miyuki didn't give any clues that something was wrong, I could tell. I tried asking her about it, but she said she was fine and told me to not worry. I could tell she was hiding something, but I didn't want to pry. Today is her wedding. Even though I am no longer Miyuki's guardian, I will always watch over her.

I opened the door and entered the church. Strangely, I saw everyone in panic. I first scanned the area for Miyuki but I couldn't find her. I spotted Aunty and went to the front of the church to talk to her.

"Where's Miyuki?"

Although I asked Aunty my question so bluntly, she didn't question my tone or anything.

"She ran away, she ran too fast for us to track her. She ran out of the back door."

I was so angry that no one told me that Miyuki left that I couldn't control my voice.

"WHEN DID SHE LEAVE?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

I sprinted out of the back door. I resorted to Elemental Sight to find Miyuki, but I couldn't find her. I ran back to the house to see if she was there, but she wasn't. I didn't stop looking for her until it was midnight. I searched everywhere three times, but she wasn't here. After I knew she wasn't here anymore, I went back home. I went up to her room to see if she left anything behind that could help me find her. There was nothing, but I saw a paper in the trash can. I picked it up and read it.

I was so shocked that I couldn't believe what I was reading…

**Shiba Miyuki**

…

**Symptoms:**

-**Coughing Blood**

-**Having less of an appetite**

-**Becoming unnaturally pale and thin**

**-having heart pains**

-**and other symptoms**

**Cure: Surgery**

**Result: 50/50 chance of survival**

**Date of Operation: February 22, 2097**

Miyuki has…has…an illness?! I didn't know what to do. I was filled with grief and anger at the same time that I fell to my knees.

"Where are you Miyuki? I need you. Please don't leave me here in this world…alone."

At that moment… for the first time… tears flowed down my face and never stopped.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Start

**Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following my story again. I hope you like this story so far. **

**I wanted to warn you guys that this chapter takes place a few months later.**

**Also, a reviewer reminded me to mention that Minami, Miyuki's other Guardian, is no longer here. She is working elsewhere. ****The deal that Miyuki and Maya made also includes that Miyuki no longer needs a guardian.**

**Please Enjoy!**

8:00A.M.

December 24, 2096

Training Ground in America

I saw a man charging at me with his fist. I used my right hand to block his punches. I grabbed his right wrist with my right hand and flung him downwards. Another man came charging at me and swung his fist and leg at me. I dodged all his attacks and when I had the chance I used my right leg to kick his chest. When he flew backwards, more people charged at me. I continued defeating them one after another.

"How was that Sensei?"

"Perfect. I think that's good enough today. You have trained long enough."

"Sensei, can you spar with me?"

"Are you sure, Miyuki-kun? You have already fought for 3 hours. Can you handle it?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

For these past seven to eight months, I spent all my days improving my health. The doctor says that if I exercise and go out more, I would get better. I decided to learn physical combat and kendo, and Sensei agreed to teach me. I also spent my time improving my magic. I have an easier time controlling my magic, my magic would not go out of control anymore. I have gotten used to using my magic with and without using my Mental Interference Magic, magic limiter.

Also, now my zone-interference scale and range is larger and stronger than my second cousin, Kuroba Ayako.

During my first month of training, I started with the basics of physical combat. During my second month of training, I practiced the techniques of physical combat and magic. During my third month of training, I practiced on my strength. My physical combat and magic is even more powerful than a couple months ago. During my fourth month of training, I mainly focused on my control. I am now able to aim at any target easily and with more control. During my fifth month of training, I practiced on my strategies in battles. During the rest of my months training, I combined all the new skills I learned and improved them altogether.

I began my training the day I ran away. I left Japan and traveled with Sensei to America because I didn't want Onii-sama to find me. Although I technically dropped out of First High School, I did not slack off on my studies. Every day, I would spent most of my time either training or studying. I guess I am in better shape than I used to be. I look less anemic and a bit healthier, but I still have to do the surgery. Every week, I visit the doctor to see how I'm doing. He says that I am getting better everyday.

It still hurts me to know that I am no longer by Onii-sama's side, but I know this is for the best. Knowing that Onii-sama is free, is all I need to keep on living. Nothing matters to me besides this. That is the only reason why I fight so hard to keep on living.

(*panting*)

My sparring with Sensei ended when I fell to the ground.

"You have clearly mastered physical combat, I had to use magic to spar with you. Well done, Miyuki-kun."

"Thank you, Sensei. Sensei, I forgot to mention, Merry Christmas."

"Oh, Merry Christmas to you too, Miyuki-kun."

"Sensei, this is for you."

I handed Sensei my gift to him, a pair of store-bought black gloves.

"Thank you, Miyuki-kun."

"I also wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me. I am very grateful."

As I said these words, I bowed in front of Sensei.

"You're very welcome, Miyuki-kun."

"Sensei, I know its Christmas, but I am going to visit Japan. I will return as soon as possible."

As I turned around and was about to leave, I heard Sensei shout out in a teasing voice, "Oh, yes. Don't forget to say hi to Tatsuya for me."

"Sensei!"

I quickly left before Sensei saw my embarrassed yet smiling face.

I ran to the airport. The flight to Japan wasn't too long, around 2-3 hours. When I landed, it was morning in their time. I felt the cool wind blow my face. I left the airport and went to the house thinking, "I missed you, Japan."

I came to Japan to check on Onii-sama. I haven't seen him for about eight months. I wasn't planning to talk to Onii-sama or meet him face to face. I planned on dropping off my Christmas gift I made for him and going back to America.

The first thing I did was erase my presence and check if Onii-sama was in the house. I didn't sense his presence so I opened the door to the house. I was relieved that my key to the house still worked.

When I went to the house, I saw the big Christmas tree in the living room. It was so beautiful. I thought, "Onii-sama did a wonderful job decorating the tree." I knew that I couldn't stay here too long so I carefully placed my present under the Christmas tree and exited the house.

Now that I'm back, I wanted to see what I missed most in Japan, besides Onii-sama. I walked along the streets of Japan, it was so dazzling. Christmas was my favorite time of year. I loved how there were colorful decorations in the streets and-

My thoughts were yet again interrupted.

Although I was wearing a navy blue cap, I spotted Onii-sama.

We were about 30 feet apart. We were so close, yet so far.

Before I could stare at him any longer, Onii-sama saw me. We locked eyes. Both our eyes widened because we didn't expect to see each other.

He looked the same as he did before, but I could tell he grew a bit taller. I was glad to see that he was doing well.

We continued to stare at each other, but I was the first one to look away. As soon as I did that, I saw Onii-sama cross the street and walk towards me. I clenched my fist and turned around. Before I could let him walk any closer, I walked away. Luckily, I didn't have to run because crowds of people were coming to see the Christmas parade. There were so many people that I had no problem escaping from Onii-sama's eyes. Also, because there were so many people Onii-sama didn't use Elemental Sight.

I got through the crowd and turned around to see if Onii-sama was following me.

A part of me was relieved that he wasn't following me, while another part of me was sad. I knew that I can not have these thoughts, but I couldn't help it. "At least I know that Onii-sama is fine. That's all I need. That's all I need.", is what I constantly thought and repeated to myself.

I quickly ran to the airport, I didn't want to risk any chance of Onii-sama finding me. Fortunately, Onii-sama didn't find me and I was able to get an earlier flight back to America. During the flight, all I thought about was Onii-sama. I was glad that I got to see him, but I also regretted seeing him.

Seeing Onii-sama again, brought back these feelings I worked so hard to bottle up over these past months.

But when I arrived back in America, I erased these feelings and thoughts and walked back...home.

I guess you can say I went back to my…my… well, new and stronger self.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Start II

***Thank you to all those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed my story. I look forward to hear from you guys again!**

**(Tatsuya's POV)**

December 24, 2096

Home

(*phone rings*)

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tatsuya. It's me, Leo."

"Oh, hi Leo. What's up."

"Erika, Mizuki, Mikihiko, Shizuku, Honoka, and I plan to go to the Christmas parade today. You wanna come?"

"Sure. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Alright. Lets meet at the cafe."

"Yeah. See you then."

(*hangs up the phone and sighs*)

For these past seven to eight months, I've been doing the same things I used to do. Although Master isn't here, I still go to training in the morning. Master told me that he would be going on a long vacation, but he never told me where. Occasionally I would do some favors for the Yotsubas, but mainly I have been focusing on school and work.

Ever since that day, I have been struggling without Miyuki. I didn't realize that I was so spoiled by her…I had to do the house chores and go out to eat.

But mainly I missed her. I would do anything just to see or at least hear her voice one more time. I need her in my life. I don't care about the consequences or obstacles I had to go through, I just want to see her.

I wanted to break down in the beginning, but I didn't.

I couldn't.

I didn't exactly know where Miyuki was, but I knew she was out there, somewhere.

That is the only thing that motivated me to get up everyday and grow stronger.

As I had these thoughts, I left the house and arrived at the cafe. Before I entered the cafe, something told me to walk further. I followed my instincts and walked forward. As I was admiring the symmetry of a building to my left, I felt someone looking at me. I faced forward to see who was looking at me and-

That's when I saw the person I've been longing to see, Miyuki.

Although she was wearing a navy blue cap, I saw her face perfectly. As the wind blew her hair, I saw that she cut her hair. She still looked as beautiful as ever.

I was relieved that she was doing fine.

As we stared at each other, more people arrived.

To me nothing mattered, but Miyuki.

It pained me to see Miyuki look away. I didn't want her to leave so when the lights turned green, I walked forward. When I saw her turn around and walk away, I walked even faster. Before I could catch up to her, more people came and blocked my way. I couldn't use magic in front of so many people, and I couldn't escape the crowd either. There were too many people.

I never took my eyes off Miyuki, but I lost her for about ten seconds.

When I found her again, I was only able to catch a glimpse of her beautiful figure disappearing in the corner.

I finally got past the crowd and I continued searching for Miyuki.

I couldn't find her…again. I scanned the whole area, but I still couldn't find her. When I gave up, I heard my phone ring. I hoped that it was Miyuki calling, but it was Leo. I wanted to ignore his call, but I felt bad for not meeting up with them.

"Tatsuya, where are you?! The parade is almost over!"

"I'm sorry Leo. I got caught up with something. I gotta go, talk to you later."

"Wai-"

I hung up before Leo could say anything else.

I didn't know where else to look for Miyuki, so I went back home.

I went to the living room and sat down. I looked at the Christmas tree and spotted a beautiful wrapped gift. I quickly got up and picked up the gift. I slowly unwrapped it. When I opened the gift, I saw a black hand-knit muffler. The muffler looked so beautiful, even better than store-bought ones. I could tell that it was from Miyuki. She's the only person who would be able to do this.

"This must be why Miyuki…", I thought.

…

As Christmas ended, I held the muffler tightly to my chest and wished that Miyuki was here.


	6. Chapter 6: the America Incident

February 22, 2097

Training Ground in America

(*panting*)

"Sensei, can we go another round?"

"Sure. But don't push yourself too hard, Miyuki-kun."

"Yes."

As I charged at Sensei, I swung my shinai (kendo stick) at him. He used his shinai and blocked my attack. Before I could attack again, Sensei charged at me. I stood my ground and used all my strength to knock down Sensei's shinai. I was only able to loosen Sensei's grip, and before I could do anything else, he tightened his grip and attempted to attack again. We've been doing this for almost two hours, but at last I saw an opening and aimed at his chest. Sensei blocked my attack and stepped backwards. I saw this as a chance for me to counter his counterattack so I ran forward and lift my shinai above my head and swung it downwards, sending Sensei's shinai flying. After Sensei stood defenseless, I made a sigh of relief.

"Well done, Miyuki-kun."

"Thank you Sensei."

After we both bowed, I grabbed a cool towel and wiped my face. I went to my room, which was across from the training ground, and changed my clothes. Because it was sunny, I changed into a two strapped deep sky blue knee-length dress. I wore a white long sleeve side zipper crop jacket over it. I braided my hair in a french braid, but I still wore the hair clip that Onii-sama gave me. As usual, I also put on my navy blue cap so no one would be able to recognize me. Then I went outside and talked to Sensei.

"Sensei, it's time for me to do the operation."

"Of course. Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. It's fine. But thank you, Sensei."

"Okay."

As Sensei and I said our goodbyes, I was relieved that Sensei didn't comment on my outfit like he usually does…Onii-sama used to…

I didn't want to think about …the past, so I thought about something else.

I thought about how time past by so fast. It seemed like yesterday was just Christmas. I can't believe it.

After I came back from Japan, I continued training with Sensei. Besides training and studying, I haven't been doing much. I spent most of my time keeping myself busy so I wouldn't be able to think of Onii-sama. Although it was hard, I managed…somehow.

When I arrived in the hospital, I turned right and went to room 24. I didn't have to sign in or anything because Doctor told me that I could just meet him there. I went in the room and greeted him.

"Hi, Doctor."

"Oh, hi Miyuki. You're early. Please sit down."

Although I knew that I wasn't early, I didn't say anything about it. Strangely, Doctor seemed very nervous. I didn't want to worry him so I sat down and listened to what he had to say.

"Miyuki, I have some bad news…Because the doctors who are going to do the surgery had some …difficulties, they had to reschedule your operation. Instead of your operation being today, it has been moved to February 28."

"Okay…That's alright."

"And…um…the doctors had to leave America so the operation has been moved back to Japan."

"Back to Japan?!"

"Yes…We are very sorry."

"Can I reschedule?"

"No. The doctors are only available at that time and place."

"Oh…I understand. I will fly back to Japan tomorrow."

"Okay. We will see you in a couple days."

As I thanked the doctor and left the hospital, I began walking straight. I was too shocked to decide where to go and what to do. I was fine with the time change, but back in Japan?! I don't want Onii-sama to find out. I would of asked to delay the surgery, but I have already delayed it two months. I can't delay it any longer or else I might…

Before I could finish my thoughts, I heard the mall fire alarm. I saw everyone running out of the building terrified. I could tell there was no fire with my senses, but I knew that someone-no, dangerous magicians were causing havoc. I knew I couldn't let those people ruin the name of magicians. As a fellow magician, I had to do something.

I couldn't let innocent people get injured, or I would not consider myself worthy of being a magician if I did something like that.

At that moment, I ran straight into the building...no longer caring about the danger that lied ahead of me.


	7. Chapter 7: the America Incident II

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. If you have any questions or comments, please feel free to message me. Thanks again!**

February 22, 2097

Mall in America

"Miss?! What are you doing? You should be exiting the mall, not entering! It's dangerous!"

"Thank you for your concern, but I will be fine."

"But Miss-"

When I made sure everyone evacuated safely, I touched the wall. Over these couple months, I have improved my sensing abilities. Although my sensing abilities are not as powerful as Onii-sama's Elemental Sight, it can still get similar results.

"The fifth floor…twelve men…", I thought.

As soon as I confirmed that, I went up to the fifth floor. When I arrived there, I hid behind a wall and listened to what they said.

"Hurry up! The police is going to be here in two minutes! We have to leave! We've got enough valuables! It's time for us to go."

"Hold up! We're almost done!"

I saw how the twelve men were ransacking every store in the fifth level. I couldn't let them get away with this! That is when I grabbed my CAD from my jacket pocket and typed some digits on my CAD and activated my magic. I aimed my magic at all the men and they flew upwards. After they fell unconscious, I tied them up. By that time, I heard the police. I quickly ran out of the mall because I didn't want anyone to see me.

After I left the mall, I returned home and told Sensei the news.

…

Meanwhile on Tatsuya's side…

As I sat down and drank my cup of tea, I turned on the TV. I flipped to different channels, until something caught my eye.

"In America, twelve men attempted to rob the mall. But a mysterious hero saved the day…Excuse me, captain. Can you please share what you know about this mysterious hero?"

"Yeah. When my team and I got there, we saw all the men tied up. We looked around the area to see if we could figure out what happened. Unfortunately, we found nothing. But one of my men claimed that he saw somebody leaving the mall when we arrived. He said that the person was most likely a female around five ft six. He wasn't able to get a good look at her, but he said that she was wearing a navy blue cap and gave out a strong aura. We suspect that the mysterious hero is her.

"Thank you for shari-"

I turned off the TV and thought about what the captain said."

"a navy blue cap…a NAVY BLUE CAP!"

The hero must be Miyuki! The captain did say that he saw a female that gave off a strong aura and was wearing a navy blue cap. That matches the description of Miyuki. I know it's a long shot, but I have to make sure.

I left the house and went to the airport. I got my ticket and flew to America. When I arrived, I searched for Miyuki. For some reason, I felt that I didn't need to use Elemental Sight to find her. I knew that Miyuki is definitely here, I could feel her. I followed my instincts and finally found her.

…

Miyuki's POV

After I told Sensei the news, I went to take a walk outside. Although Japan will forever be my home, I have started to get used to living in America. It's pretty peaceful and relaxing here. I wanted to walk here one last time before I go back to Japan. As I was enjoying my wonderful walk, I saw five people in front of me glaring at me.

"I recognize you from the news. You must be the one who tied up my brother and his friends! My brother is in prison because of that! You're going to pay for that little girl!"

As I saw one guy charge at me with a knife, I took out my CAD and used magic to propel him upwards. After I dealt with him, I was about to activate another spell, but I was interrupted when somebody activated Cast Jamming. I was frozen still for one second, but I quickly reacted to the next attack. When another guy charged at me with his fist, I used my right hand to grab his fist and spun him around in a full circle and while still using one hand, I pushed him forward. Because of the force I used and the weight of the guy, I managed to knock down two of his partners. As the four of them fell unconscious, the last remaining guy ran towards me. As I was about to go on the offensive, I suddenly felt something coming. When I knew what it was, I lost my balance and fell to the ground and began coughing up dark red blood. I tried to get up and block the guy's attack, but I couldn't.

Even though I was able to stop coughing in time, I suddenly felt dizzy.

I was in no condition to defend myself, there was no way I could of blocked the guy's attack.

When I gave up struggling, I took my last few glances of the world and saw the confused but sly expression the guy gave me as he was about to deliver the finishing blow.

As I faced the harsh consequences of delaying my surgery,

I laid there defenseless and afraid…wishing that Onii-sama would forgive me for all I've done.

I silently whispered in my heart, "I'm so sorry Onii-sama."

I closed my eyes, and took my last breath.

I lost consciousness for about five seconds, but I suddenly regained consciousness. When I didn't feel any pain, I thought it was strange so with all my strength, I opened my right eye to see what was going on.

Both of my eyes shot open, when I saw somebody block the guy's attack. Before I could get a clear view of what was happening, I began coughing again.

After I didn't feel blood swelling up in my throat, I used my left hand to wipe away the blood from my mouth.

Then I heard a very familiar voice…crying out my name.

"Miyuki!"

I used my right hand to support my weight as I place my left arm on my forehead to block the sunlight from blocking my view.

I looked forward and saw a shadowy figure standing 50ft away from me.

But as I blinked a few more times, I… saw… the person I loved most… my beloved Onii-sama.

In the beginning, I thought, " I guess I let my guard down for a few minutes and I didn't sense Onii-sama."

"Miyuki, are you okay?!"

As Onii-sama said these soothing words I've been secretly longing to hear, he ran towards me.

When I saw Onii-sama coming closer, I began to think clearer and my whole body awakened itself. I slowly got up, trying to not lose my balance again, and stepped backwards.

When he saw me walking away from him, he ran towards me even faster.

I was so stunned that I unconsciously began holding my breath.

I didn't know what to do or say.

I knew that I couldn't just tell Onii-sama everything and expect things to go back to the way it was.

I knew that was just…impossible…

As I had these thoughts, I turned around and ran.

I saw Onii-sama running behind me, calling out my name.

I covered my ears so I wouldn't feel tempted to turn around and run into his warm arms.

When Onii-sama was only like 5 ft away from me, I ran a bit faster and activated flying magic.

I flew up in the sky and ignored the calls of Onii-sama.

I felt bad for leaving my brother behind, but I left anyways, for the same reasons I did before.

Although it has been around nine months, I guess I never changed…

I never stopped running away from this harsh world we call …reality.


	8. Chapter 8: the America Incident III

**Again, thank you to those who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story so far. I can't wait to hear from you guys again! Thank you so much!**

Street in America

February 22, 2097

As I spotted Miyuki across the street, I ran across the street. Before I could say anything, I saw five people approach Miyuki. I sensed them as threats and was prepared to protect Miyuki, but because I wanted to know what was going on I hid behind the bushes.

"I recognize you from the news. You must be the one who tied up my brother and his friends! My brother is in prison because of that! You're going to pay for that little girl!"

I was angry that someone dared to raise their voice against Miyuki.

As I saw one guy charge at Miyuki with a knife, I took out my Silver Horn Trident and was about to activate one of my innate active magic, Decomposition. Before I activated my magic, I saw Miyuki taking out her CAD and casting a spell that propelled the man upwards. I lowered my CAD, but when I saw a person activating Cast Jamming, I was prepared to activate my magic. I knew Miyuki was a bit sensitive to the psion noise and was defenseless against it. As I saw another guy charge at Miyuki with his fist, I was about to activate Gram Dispersion. Before I activated my magic, I glanced at Miyuki and saw an expression I never would have expected to see from Miyuki in these circumstances.

"Did Miyuki just grin?", I thought.

I didn't see any terror in her eyes, all I saw was… confidence? I couldn't describe it…it was like she had this look-no, spark in her eyes I never seen before…it was indescribable.

Although I only stood still and observed the battle, I was prepared to activate Gram Dispersion if anything went wrong.

I saw Miyuki grab the man's fist and spun him around in a circle and pushed him forward, knocking down two of his partners. I was surprised by how skilled Miyuki was. I can't believe she learned to fight like that. She was…so…stunning.

"I guess I was not the only one who grew stronger.", I thought.

As I saw the last remaining guy charging at Miyuki, I felt something was wrong. I quickly turned to look at Miyuki, she was coughing up blood. I didn't know what to do so I stood still for ten seconds. When I saw Miyuki stop coughing, I saw that Miyuki wasn't able to defend herself in this condition, so I ran towards the man and grabbed his fist with my right hand.

I was really angry at him for displaying such a sly expression as he was about to attack Miyuki.

I was so upset at him that I didn't restrain myself. I gripped his fist with my right hand so tight that not only his fist began turning white, his whole body was turning white. I would of just casted Gram Dispersion, but I felt that this guy deserved much worse for raising a hand against Miyuki. I ended up exerting too much force on the guy that he lost his balance and fell to the ground.

I didn't even care about the petrified face the man gave me. I only focused on crushing him for doing such an unforgivable thing to Miyuki.

When he was about to die from the lack of blood circulation, I grabbed my CAD with my left hand and activated Gram Dispersion. As I did that, the Cast Jamming ceased. I turned around and looked at Miyuki.

I saw that she stopped coughing and was wiping away the blood on her mouth.

I couldn't help but cry out "Miyuki!", in a worried voice. As I said that, I walked towards her. When she didn't respond, I said, "Miyuki, are you okay?!", and ran towards her. When I got closer to her, to the point where I could of touched her if I stretched my hand, I saw her get up and step backwards.

As I saw her moving backwards, I knew she was going to run. It was going to be just like last time…

"No! I don't want to lose you again Miyuki! Don't run away from me!", I thought.

When I saw Miyuki turn around and run, I ran faster. I tried stopping her by calling out her name, but she ran even faster. Before I had the chance to get my feelings across Miyuki, she covered her ears.

When I was about 5ft away from her, I tried reaching for her hand. But Miyuki ran faster, so I wasn't able to grab her hand. Before I could attempt to grab her hand again, I saw her activating flying magic. I tried to grab her hand before she flew up, but she flew too fast. I couldn't catch up to her speed and I couldn't fly either.

I just stood there…shouting out her name…still knowing that that wouldn't be able to stop her…but wishing that it did…


	9. Chapter 9: the Fallen Snowflake

**I hope you guys all enjoyed this story so far. I can't wait to see your reactions in this chapter! **

February 28, 2097

Street in Japan

As I walked across the street, I thought about how Sensei and I flew back to Japan a couple days ago...after that incident...

We've been living in one of Sensei's friend's house. It's very far away and hard to find, we-no, I was safe there.

I left the house because it was time for my operation, I felt very ...nervous?

I didn't really know how I felt...

If I survived, "What will I do? What's going to happen to me? Will he forgive me?", was what I thought.

There's nothing left for me in this world, I have nothing to look forward to.

The only thing that I ever looked forward in life was seeing Onii-sama.

He was why I smile and laugh.

He was the reason why I was able to pass through all my obstacles.

Onii-sama was the reason why I was breathing in the fresh air, seeing all the things I've never seen before, and standing in this world.

Onii-sama is the one who always stood by my side no matter what…he is all I need…

As I had these last minute thoughts, I turned to my right and saw…Onii-sama and…and Honoka!

I quickly turned around and hid behind a pole so they would not notice I was staring at them. Although we were only two blocks apart, I didn't want to take any chances. I turned around and moved to my right to get a better view at what they were doing.

I saw them…holding hands…no, they were doing more than that…hugging?!

I clenched my fist and shut my eyes. I faced the ground and tried my best to hold in my tears.

I can't believe that Onii-sama and Honoka are…

"No! This isn't real! I am in a dream! I'm going to wake up! I'M GOING TO WAKE UP!", I thought in my head.

Before I could make up any other reasons to confirm what I was seeing was not real, I had another heart attack. This time I couldn't stop the pain, it was too painful. It felt like I couldn't breathe no matter how hard I tried...I was in so much pain. I had a bad headache and my heart and chest tightened. My blood flow seemed like it stopped for no reason...and I fell to the ground half-conscious.

"Miss?! Are you alright?! Miss?! Please answer me?! Someone please call the ambulance!"

After that, everything went blury…

"Hang on, Miyuki!"

"Is that you, Doctor?", I thought as I laid there on a stretcher.

"We have to hurry! Her breathing is slowing down!"

(*breathing slower and quieter*)

The next thing I knew was that I needed CPR…I felt an electric shock running through my body…then I felt a stronger shock…then I felt numb...which soon turned to…nothing

I knew that if I tried harder, I could of stayed awake and evened out my breathing, but instead,

I fell into a deep sleep…knowing that I might never wake up.

-rather, wishing that I would never wake up…


	10. Chapter 10: the Fallen Snowflake II

**I love hearing your reviews! Thank you to ALL who reviewed!**

February 28, 2097

Street in Japan

Tatsuya's POV

(What really happened was this…)

"Is that you Tatsuya-san?"

"Honoka?"

"Yes...what are you doing here?"

"I'm...uh...shopping.", I said while lifting up the two bags I was carrying.

The truth is that I had to go shopping after ...that incident...

I had a huge breakdown...

I flew back to Japan and returned home...

I went downstairs to my lab, trying to keep my mind off Miyuki, but I couldn't. I tried to focus on work...but I couldn't make any progress. I was so stressed that I clenched my fist and slammed the table.

Then I pushed everything off the table...papers and everything you would expect to be on a desk was all on the ground ...half broken.

During that time, I completely broke down...

I held myself together for about ten months, but I couldn't take it anymore!

"I can't believe I lost Miyuki again...I miss you, Miyuki...I need you Miyuki...", I thought.

As everything was either destroyed, crushed, or ripped apart, I leaned against a wall and wrapped my arms around my knees...

I was devastated...

I've been like that for six days, but on the seventh day...I knew that I had to pull myself together...Because there was hope...

Somehow I knew that Miyuki is close...she's here in Japan again...I feel her presence...somewhere

That's why I had to reorganize my lab. Everything was back to normal, but I had to buy a couple of things.

"Oh. I just finished shopping and I was heading home...um...can I walk with you...that is we are going the same way, well not going exactly the same way but...close...hehe sorry about that."

"That's alright. Let's walk together."

Honoka looks very nervous, her face is turning a bit pink and she put her hands in her pockets nervously...I wonder what's wrong...

Before I could have any more thoughts, I saw Honoka trip over...nothing?

But when I saw her falling, I grabbed her arm and pulled her close so she wouldn't fall.

"Honoka, are you okay?"

"Ye-s! I just tripped that's all. Thanks for catching me...hehe."

As she said these words, I let go of her arm and she stepped backwards.

[When Tatsuya grabbed Honoka's arm and pulled her close to prevent her from falling, from where Miyuki was, it looked like Tatsuya pulled her close and was hugging her]

After that, we parted ways and I returned back home...without knowing the slightest hint of Miyuki's whereabouts.


	11. Chapter 11: the Fallen Snowflake III

**Thank you to everyone for reading this far. The drama is just getting started...**

**And also...this chapter might be a bit confusing, but in the next chapter, there would be an explanation**

March 14, 2097

Hospital

"Um, who are you?"

"I'm her brother."

"Oh. I never knew she had a brother. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too…Doctor, how is she?"

"…She's in a coma. But she's fine, still breathing."

"How long has she been like that?"

"Two weeks. She was suppose to wake up last week, but I don't know why she hasn't. We cured her illness for sure. She is in perfect condition, nothing looks out of place. We believe that physically, she is doing well. But mentally, on the other hand, we believe that something is blocking her from waking up."

"Can't we do anything about it?"

"I don't know. We tried talking to her, but our voices haven't been able to reach her. Maybe yours can?"

"I see...thank you, Doctor."

"Oh, before you see her, there is one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Even though she is fine, we have a favor to ask of you. Since you guys are siblings, I was wondering if you can donate some blood."

"Blood?"

"Yes. It would be nice if you can donate just a tube. I know that is an odd request, but during the operation, she lost some blood. We aren't certain if she needs more blood, but just to make sure, can you donate some of your blood?"

"Sure."

"Thank you so much…and don't worry, if you want, we can give you back your blood if she doesn't need it."

"I would like that, thanks."

"Please follow me, this way."

...

I hear voices…who are they? What are they talking about? Their voices are very quiet, I can't hear very well. Wait, I recognize that voice.

"Is it you, Doctor? Hello? Doctor?"

Oh, right. I forgot that no one can hear me... I've been in a coma ever since my operation, two weeks ago. I'm not dead, but I am not alive either, I think.

Although I am lying on a bed with my eyes closed, I can still see and hear. But I can't move.

It's like I'm in another world…separated from everyone…

For the past two weeks, I've been debating which path to choose. In front of me, are two doors leading to two different things.

Basically, I have two choices…I could live or die.

If I decide to live, I guess I can travel somewhere else and start a new life. I'll be able to have a new identity, I could drop the name Shiba Miyuki and Yotsuba Miyuki. I can…let go of the past…let go of Onii-sama.

Or I could just take the easy way out, I could simply die.

Even though starting a new life sounds great, what will I do? How will I survive…without him.

I've been doing that for ten months because I had a motivation, but now…I have nothing.

But like I said before, it's for the best…

He's happy…he found someone else…someone I could never be…someone better…

I'm happy for him…as long as he is happy…(*sobbing*)…I'm happy…

Even though I won't ever be able to see that wonderful smile on his face, hear his sweet voice, look at his beautiful blue eyes, and feel his strong yet gentle arms ever again, I am …truly happy for him.

As I had these unwanted thoughts, I looked in front of me. I pulled myself together and stood up. I walked to my right, and put my right hand on the door knob and was about to open it.

I decided that I was ready, I was sick of deciding what to do.

As usual, I will take the easy way out. "I'm sorry, but goodbye…Onii-sama."

As I opened the door knob, I slowly walked forward. I was getting ready to see the God of death.

But before I could walk any further, I heard a sweet voice calling my name.

"Miyuki."


	12. Chapter 12: the Fallen Snowflake IV

**Please feel to ask any questions! I will be glad to answer them! Hope you guys like this story so far! Thanks!**

March 14, 2097

Hospital

"Miyuki."

"Did…did…Onii-sama…just call my name? No, it can't be. It must be my imagina-", I thought.

"Miyuki…I heard the surgery went well, the doctor is just waiting for you to wake up so he can make sure you are okay, but besides that, you are perfectly fine. Oh, and if you are wondering why and how I got here, it was because I just received a call from Master and he told me what happened. I rushed over here as soon as I could…I'm sorry it took me so long…."

As Onii-sama said those words, I felt his warm and gentle hand stroking my hair.

"But mainly, I wanted to tell you that I really missed you."

I was kinda glad that no one could see my face, my eyes were wide opened and I was too frozen in shock to gasp or blush. I can't believe that he's here and Sensei told him about my illness…what should I do now?

"I got so much to say, but I don't know where to start. First of all, I guess I wanted to say that I can't believe you left, Miyuki. When I found out, I was very angry. I didn't want you to leave. I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't here..with me. I was so lost without you. I searched for you everyday… I would look for you day and night…and I didn't ever stop. I've been wanting to see your face for so long. I've been wanting to hear your voice again. You don't know how much I missed you, Miyuki. Everyday was like a living hell without you. And I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to protect you. I'm sorry for not preventing you from leaving. I'm sorry for… everything. I know that how many times I apologize, it won't make up for all the time you were alone and in pain. But I really want-no, need you to know that I'm sorry and it doesn't matter if I'm your guardian or not, I will always be by your side. Please wake up Miyuki…I want to hear your voice…Please just wake up… I need you, Miyuki."

As I listened to every single word that came out of Onii-sama's mouth, I felt drops of water drip on my face. At that moment, I forgot about how Onii-sama was with Honoka, I didn't care anymore. All I thought about was how Onii-sama was here…with me, saying all the words I've been longing to hear…I know that it was wrong for me to feel that way, but I couldn't help it.

(*tears flowing down her face and sobbing*)

For so long, I thought Onii-sama would be happier without me. But I didn't know that Onii-sama didn't feel that way. I'm so stupid…

Instead of causing less trouble for Onii-sama, I caused more. What's wrong with me…I should be the one apologizing, not you Onii-sama. It's all my fault, not yours.

Before Onii-sama could say anything else, his phone rang.

"I'm sorry Miyuki, I'll be right back."

I felt Onii-sama's warm hand on my head fade away. I didn't want him to go…not yet. By now, I was convinced to continue living. Yet, "that problem" still blocks me from making my decision.

Onii-sama and I are siblings related by blood. And he still doesn't know that I love him as more than a brother…If he knew, he would…would...

Before I could finish my thought, Onii-sama came back into the room.

"Miyuki. I'm sorry, but I have to go. Major Kazama called and said there is an emergency. But don't worry, Miyuki. I'm going to come back. I'll see you soon, Miyuki."

As Onii-sama said goodbye, I suddenly saw Onii-sama lean forward. He was so close to me that I felt his breath on my face. Then I felt Onii-sama's lips on my cheek.

"I love you, Miyuki."

After he said that, he left.

…My heart was beating so fast, a first time in awhile…and I was blushing…

Now I was definitely convinced to wake up…

I closed the door in front of me, and turned to my left.

I changed my mind…I want to live and see this world once more. I opened the door and slowly walked forward.

I slowly opened my eyes…everything turned from black to blurry. After my vision was clear, I turned my head to the right and saw Doctor.

"Miyuki, you're awake! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Doctor."

"That's great…and by the looks of it, you are in perfect condition. You are free to leave."

"Really?"

"Yes, and before I forget, your Aunt is here…Please come in, Miss. Oh, I'm going to give you guys some time to catch up. See you later, Miyuki."

When Doctor left, I saw an unfamiliar person coming in.

"Miyuki. Aunty is so glad to see you again. You look great!"

"Thanks…but if I may ask, who are you?"


	13. Chapter 13: the Forgotten

***Hi guys! ****I realized that I made a mistake. Miyuki usually calls her Aunt Oba-sama. I apologize for the sudden notice, but for now on, I will change it to Oba-sama. I might have also made some mistakes on the names in this chapter, sorry about that too. Please feel free to correct me and share your thoughts! Thank you so much! **

March 14, 2097

Hospital

"Miyuki, I'm your Aunt. Don't you remember?"

"I…I… don't remember you. I'm sorry."

"Is that so? Well, that's a…surprise, but you will remember me soon. But what do you remember?"

"I remember Father, mother, step-mother, my friends at First High School, and Sensei."

"Oh...I'm your mother's sister, Maya Yotsuba."

"Yotsuba? As in the Ten Masters Clan?"

"Yes, you are correct. I am part of the Ten Masters Clan. I chose you to be one of the Yotsuba candidates."

"Really? I'm sorry, but I don't recall."

"That's alright, Miyuki. Do you know what happened to you?"

"Um…I remember that I had an illness for awhile and then I fell into a coma after my operation. Is that correct?"

"That's about right…Do you remember if you have any siblings?"

"I'm pretty sure I don't have any siblings. I don't know."

"I see…it's time to take you home. Ready to go, Miyuki?"

"Yes…Oba-sama."

For some reason, the words Oba-sama came right out of my mouth. I guess it felt the most appropriate and Oba-sama didn't say anything about it so I continued calling her that.

Oba-sama exited the room as a nurse came in to check up on me before leaving. For a few minutes, I had some trouble walking. It took me awhile to balance, but I got the hang of it soon.

After I regained my balance and learned how to walk without falling again, I walked out of the room. I turned to my right and saw Aunty talking to someone on the phone. After that, she whispered something to the Doctor. I couldn't hear, she was too far.

As I walked in her direction, she ended her conversation with Doctor and smiled at me. "Something seems off…", I thought. I could tell that the smile she gave me was intended to be warm, but somehow I knew that it had some other meaning hidden behind it…But before I could pursue my suspicion, Aunty interrupted my thoughts.

"Miyuki, let's go."

"Yes."

We walked out of the hospital and I saw the sun. It felt so nice, I haven't seen or felt the sun for only two weeks, but it felt like ages! I was so glad to be awake, again.

I followed Oba-sama down the road and we went inside a black limousine. We rode in silence. It was so awkward…I wanted to end the awkward silence, but I couldn't think of what to say. We only exchanged supposedly warm smiles at each other when we locked eyes.

I felt so nervous around her for some reason, but I don't remember why. But somehow I knew that I could not let my guard down, especially in front of her. I was glad that we finally arrived to our destination…wherever that was…

Somebody opened the door, and Oba-sama and I both walked out.

"Miyuki, this is Hayama-san. He's my butler."

"Miyuki-sama it's nice to see you again."

"Thank you, Hayama-san."

As Hayama-san and I both exchanged greetings, we both bowed politely. After that, we all went inside the house.

"Miyuki, this is our house…Hayama-san, please give Miyuki a tour around the house and then take her to her room."

"Yes, Ojou-sama. Miyuki-sama, please follow me this way."

"Yes. I will see you later, Oba-sama."

As I said goodbye to Oba-sama, I bowed again.

"This way, Miyuki-sama."

We walked around the whole house, it was a huge house, like a mansion. The whole time we were walking, I was admiring every inch of it. The house looked so elegant and sophisticated, I was afraid that I might get lost. After Hayama-san showed me around the whole house, he led me to my room.

"This is your room, Miyuki-sama."

"Thank you, Hayama-san."

"It's my pleasure, Miyuki-sama. I will go ahead and prepare dinner now. I will call you down when dinner is ready. Please excuse me."

When Hayama-san left, I closed the door to my room. I looked around my room…it was so unfamiliar. I looked at it and nothing came to me. I don't remember any of it…

But finally I came to the conclusion that everything will come back to me…soon…hopefully.

I looked around my room one more time, it was pretty big. My room had everything that you would expect in a room, a bed, closet, tv, bathroom, and so on. Although everything in the house looked so perfect, I felt something or someone was missing. I can't put my finger on it…

I tried not to think about it too long, thinking about it gave me a headache.

I figured that I'd have enough time to take a shower, so I took a warm bath. After I came out of the shower, I looked in my closet. All of the clothes looked very pretty, it was hard to decide which outfit to wear. Finally, I made up my mind and wore a blue and white dress that reached to my knees. Then I tied my hair up into a ponytail.

(*knock on the door*)

"Miyuki-sama, dinner is ready. Please come down."

"Yes. I'm coming."

I opened the door and followed Hayama-san down. As I arrived at the dinning room, I saw Oba-sama seated there already.

"I'm here, Aunty."

"Perfect timing Miyuki!"

Somehow I felt deja vu. "Hmm…that's strange…oh well.", I thought.

"Miyuki. Did you take a shower?"

"Yes. Thank you, Oba-sama."

"My pleasure, Miyuki."

"Ojou-sama, should I bring out the food?"

"Yes."

"Yes, Ojou-sama."

Hayama-san brought out the food and set it on the table. It was tempura, salmon, sashimi, tuna, rice, miso soup, and a lot of other food.

"I hope this suits your taste, Miyuki."

"Yes, very. Thank you for the meal."

The food smelled and tasted delicious or I was very hungry, both were true. Oba-sama and I ate our meal in silence. After we finished eating, Aunty started the conversation.

"Miyuki, since you just recovered, I don't think you should go to school yet. I think you should wait a few more weeks. But because I don't want you to miss too much in school, I will hire a private tutor to tutor you."

"Thank you, Oba-sama."

"The tutor will come tomorrow…Oh my! I have to get back to work! I'll see you tomorrow Miyuki."

"Good night, Oba-sama."

"Good night, Miyuki."

When Oba-sama left, I went back to my room. I looked at the time, 8:30. I didn't know what to do…so I got ready for bed. Before I turned off my lights, I checked my jacket pocket.

"Whew."

I saw my CAD inside. I forgot to make sure I had it. For some reason, I felt safer that I had my CAD next to me. I put it on my bed stand, just in case…

After that, I went to bed and fell asleep.

I slept with ease…forgetting the reason why I woke up from my previous state…


	14. Chapter 14: the Forgotten II

***Happy New Year! Hope you guys are prepared for the...shocking truth...**

March 14, 2097

Hospital

Tatsuya's POV

"Doctor, where's Miyuki? She's not in the room."

"She woke up from her coma right after you left."

"Where'd she go? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Her Aunt came to visit her and they left together."

"When did she leave?"

"Three hours ago. Before you leave, here is the blood you donated. Fortunately, Miyuki didn't need it."

"Is there anything else, Doctor?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, we couldn't use the blood you gave us."

"Why?"

"Your blood is different from Miyuki's."

"What? We took DNA tests before and the tests said that we are related by blood. That must be a mistake."

"I'm afraid it is no mistake. We double checked and the result was the same. Your DNA looked similar, but you can tell the differences. If you don't believe me, here. This is the proof."

"Doctor, there's an emergency, please follow me."

"Okay, I'm coming."

"Before I go, I forgot to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Miyuki, like I said is perfectly fine. But she …lost her memory."

"What do you mean she lost her memory?"

"Well, she doesn't remember much. I don't know the cause of it, but I have a theory. Miyuki's illness was suppose to be cured after her surgery. Her illness was cured, but she fell into a coma. She was in a coma for two weeks, it was most likely that she wouldn't wake up. It was a miracle that she did…I guess she found a reason to continue living. Her desire to continue living was so strong that she woke up, but the price she had to pay was the lost of her memories. Of course, her memory would most likely come back to her, but it will take some time. I was told not to tell you this by her Aunt, but I thought you should know. Sorry, but I have to go. Call me if you need anything else…"

"…Thanks Doctor."

I walked out of the hospital, and decided to go home to figure everything out.

If Miyuki is with Aunty, she is safe, but who knows what Aunty would do. She might try to convince Miyuki to do who knows what. Because Miyuki forgot her memories, she most likely forgot about…everything. This was the perfect chance for Aunty to brainwash Miyuki. I couldn't let this happen…Miyuki would be in danger…

I also had another problem to think about…when I arrived home, I quickly looked at what Doctor gave me. I scanned all of the papers, the proof was all there.

There was no mistake…that means Miyuki and I aren't siblings…

Coming to think of it, we did run all our blood tests in the same building…every time. The building…was owned by the…Yotsuba family…of course…so Aunty must have…

Why would they lie about this?…This didn't make any sense at all…

Before I could think about this any further, another thought popped in my head.

"The one natural feeling left in my heart was supposedly my love for my sister…if Miyuki and I aren't related…then what does that mean…?", I thought.

Although knowing that my life was a whole lie, I was glad that Miyuki and I were not related. I had my suspicion, but I never had proof.

Because Miyuki and I weren't related, I don't have to deny the fact that I love Miyuki…as more than a sister…

This is the only secret I was able to keep from Miyuki.

The fear of losing her when she finds out about how I really felt about her terrified me my whole life.

If she knew about this, she might…hate me.

All my life, I lived with the fact that many people hated me and I didn't care, I wasn't able to care…but I could never handle being hated by Miyuki.

Even though I know I am not capable of having any other emotion besides my love for my sister, I know one thing for sure…

Miyuki is the reason why I continue living in this world…she's the only one I am able to love…rather, she's the only one I want to love…and that will NEVER change…


	15. Chapter 15:Reached

***Sorry for not posting for awhile...I was very busy...but anyways...I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

Shiba Main Residence

March 24, 2097

"Do you have any questions, Miyuki-kun?"

"No. Thank you very much."

"Are you sure? Today is the last day I will be coming here, unless you need extra help in school."

"Yes, I am very sure."

"Okay. Please feel free to call me if you need help…Bye."

"I will keep that in mind, thank you. Bye."

Ever since I started living with Oba-sama, a couple weeks ago, I've been staying at "home". I never left the house because Oba-sama wanted to make sure that I fully recovered before going to school or outside. My private tutor comes by every single day, but I believe that I am ready to go back to school tomorrow, so today is the last day I will be homeschooled. It's been ten days since I woke up, but I still haven't gotten used to this place…something is not right…something is missing…I still have that feeling…I wonder why…

…It's three thirty in the afternoon, what should I do…I guess I will see what Oba-sama and Hayama-sun is up to. I walked to Oba-sama's office, the door was not fully closed. Before I knocked on the door, I peeked through the crack from the door and saw Hayama-san talking to Oba-sama on the screen.

"Hayama-san, did you accomplish the tasks I gave you earlier?"

"Yes, Ojou-sama. I dug out the files about Miyuki's birthparents and put it on your desk. I also dealt with the school issue."

"That's good to hear…is Miyuki showing signs of progress?"

"I believe she still doesn't remember Tatsuya-dono."

"Oh…but it's only a matter of time that she remembers him…her brother…guardian…that monster…"

"Yes…"

"Well, I have to go now. I have important business to attend to."

"Yes, Ojou-sama. I shall go prepare for dinner."

"Please do so."

(ended call)

"Oh, no. I can't believe what I am hearing…but I have to go before Hayama-san sees me!", I thought.

I quietly rushed back to my room. I gently closed the door and tried not to panicked. Before I could calm myself down, I heard someone knock on the door.

"Miyuki-sama, are you there?"

"Yes."

"I am going to leave the house for awhile, I need to prepare for dinner. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll be going now. Please feel free to call me if you need anything."

"Thank you very much."

While I was so nervous, I was still able to control my voice and stay calm…thank goodness…

When I made sure Hayama-san was gone and I was the only one in the house, I ran upstairs and went into Oba-sama's office. I wanted to know what they meant when they said "Miyuki's birthparents and brother/guardian", I could tell that there was something going on…I want to know the truth…even though it might hurt me…

Then I went inside and walked to her front desk. I saw the files that Oba-sama and Hayama-san mentioned. I put on gloves and carefully looked at the files.

I opened the yellow folder and skimmed through the files…I'm adopted?

As I flipped to the next page, I saw an explanation…it was unbelievable…

According to this paper, Okaa-sama (referring to Shiba Miya, Miyuki's mom) had a friend.

She was my real birth mother…her name was…Shirayuki…

["What a beautiful name.", I thought.]

She was a very strong magician. She mainly focuses on ice or freezing spells…like me…

This paper also says that she had some hidden skills…which was never known…I wonder why…

My real father was also a strong magician that excels in physical combat but he was still able to use magic…that must be why I was able to master hand to hand combat so easily…

Apparently, my birth mother had an illness while she was carrying me. And the only way to cure her illness and protect me was if someone transferred magic into her body, so Okaa-sama offered to transfer some of her magic to her…

In the end, her illness was cured and…I was born…

After I was born, Okaa-sama realized that I inherited her magic…and that must be why I have magic traits similar to the "first Yotsuba lineage"…even though I am not even related to them…

Okaa-sama thought of me as a possible Yotsuba candidate, she knew I would grow up to be one of the strongest magicians so she wanted to adopt me.

Soon after, a fire accident occurred and at the time…my birth parents were too weak to defend themselves…and they…died

They did all they could to protect me…that's why I was able to survive…and when Okaa-sama found out, she adopted and claimed me as her real daughter because her son wasn't able to use magic very well…(yet)

I became known as Shiba Miya's daughter and a possible candidate for the Yotsubas…I grew up carrying the burden and pressure of being a Yotsuba…but now, I just realized that I wasn't even a Yotsuba…my whole life is a lie…

I wanted to believe that this was all a lie, but the evidence was all here…

For some reason, it seemed harder to breathe and I felt so dizzy. My head was spinning and the room seemed to be closing in. My chest tightened and I began to tremble…

But at that moment, filled with pain, I knew one thing was clear…

They were just planning to use me…that's why Oba-sama…that woman…took me to her home…to try and brainwash me…so they would be able to use me to do whatever they want…and I will have to obey no matter what…if I continue living here…I will be bounded…forever…

My only option is to leave…

But since I don't want them to know that I know that they lied to me, I quickly wrote a note telling them that I appreciate them taking care of me and I got back my memories (all of a sudden) so I would no longer be staying here…

This is a terrible and unbelievable story…but still, I hope they believe it…

I didn't have time to think of another way out of this situation because…I had to run…get out of here…before they come back…no matter what…I was in danger…

I ran out of the house after I gathered all my belongings. I looked around and ran forward…then I turned right…then left…then straight…then right again…and so on…

I didn't exactly know where to go, but somehow my body moved on its own…

The next thing I knew, was that I was in front of a house that is larger than an average house, {Shiba House}.

"What the heck am I doing here? Who's house is this? Why…Why…do I want to knock on this door…so badly?!", I thought.

Even though I couldn't see the expression I was giving, I was pretty sure that I had a very confused and stressed look on my face.

But suddenly, I moved my right hand forward and put my hand on the door.

"Why do I feel so safe in this house? Why do I feel like this is my home? Why do I have all these feelings?", I thought.

When I was so close to knocking on the door, I stopped myself and clenched both of my fists. I have to leave. I can't just knock on the door. What am I thinking!

Although it felt like my shoes were glued to the front door of the house, I moved my feet and left.

I walked than I walked even faster than I ran…I wanted to be alone…somewhere where no one would find me…I thought of the place and ran to there…

Finally I reached to the destination I felt most safest at…up in the mountains…

I went up to the mountains because there was a beautiful scenery there and there are rarely anyone who goes up here…this is the best place for me to hide…

I went to the edge of the mountain and looked beneath me. I saw the waterfall…it was so breathtaking. The trees on each side of the waterfall looked so green and healthy-

but before I could admire the scenery anymore, something made me lose my balance…

I felt the ground I was stepping on move and shake violently. It was so unexpected that my legs wobbled and I fell off the mountain.

I was going to fall in the water, but even at this angle, I was able to land perfectly.

But there was only one problem, my right foot was going numb and it was starting to hurt a bit.

When I landed in the water, I opened my eyes and tried swimming with all my strength. But it was useless…my eyes were stinging from opening my eyes in the water and just when I was so close to the surface, the pain in my right foot overwhelmed me and I fall back into the water.

The current was too strong, it was like I was being sucked in…

Before I could try again, I was about to run out of breath. I was going to die if I didn't get out of the water, but I couldn't move. My right foot was hurting so bad that I couldn't swim properly. I gave up because I knew that everything I did would be useless…I thought it would be better to think about my life in the few seconds I have left…

I thought I should use this time to think about what happened today, since it was what I remembered most.

I thought about how I learned about my birthparents. I'm really sad that I never met my real parents, but the past is the past. I can't change anything…

"Oh no, I only have three seconds left!", I thought.

My last thought before I closed my eyes was about him…

I don't really remember him that well, but I know that he was a very special person to me and I loved him deeply…I had feelings for him that were beyond the limits…

I don't remember his face, but I know that he watched over me, protected me, and never lied to me…he's the only honest person I know…remember…and he is not a lie…that's only some of the reasons why I love him so much…before I die…I hope he knows how grateful I am to him…I want him to know how much I love him…

I gently closed my eyes and was prepared to die…

But I still wished that I could see him one last time or die remembering exactly who he was…

"I guess it can't be helped…goodbye…world", I thought.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt someone's hand grab my right hand and pull me up.

I was mesmerized by how the person's hand was gripping me very tightly yet very gently. But mainly, I was mesmerized by the warmth of this person's hand…

Wait! This was…was…it couldn't be…but this hand…was…

Not just somebody's, it was…him…it was my guardian…it was…my brother…it was…technically my step-brother…but that doesnt' matter…it was…Onii-sama!

As I was being pulled up from the water, everything came back to me! I remembered everything! I remembered Onii-sama! All the memories I lost came back to me…

I was saved…


	16. Author's Note

***Author's Note**

**I just wanted to THANK EVERYONE who favorited, followed, and reviewed. I wanted to answer some of your questions and share my opinions …Please also FEEL FREE TO COMMENT ABOUT ANYTHING-I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**I wanted to say, even though everyone might know this, I am totally biased about Miyuki. I like her character, and I totally ship her with Tatsuya! I think there is a lot more to Miyuki than the "Bro-con Queen". But anyways…**

**Many of you guys mentioned Masaki = I kinda felt bad for doing that to him-nope, kidding! I did feel bad, but don't worry, he is going to guest star in a couple of chapters…only some…sorry=I ship Tatsuya X Miyuki Forever!**

***I plan to do a 9SC Arc and some others…***

**I also think that Kokonoe Sensei is very understanding and reliable. I personally think that he ships Tatsuya and Miyuki, he always smile at them whenever they are together…fishy…interesting… **

**This story is based mainly on Miyuki's point of view, as you all may have noticed. I want to make this fan fiction as similar as I can to the anime/manga/light novel. Although I know I did a pretty bad job, I had a fun time writing…so thank you all for reading**

**I like ending every chapter with a cliffhanger, at least most of the time…**

**Just to be clear, I think Tatsuya and Miyuki are real siblings-from the information given in the anime, manga, and light novel…**

**If you guys have any more questions or comments, please message or comment. I look forward to hear from you guys again! Thanks so much!**

**Just a heads up…I know I haven't updated for a very long time, I am very sorry, but I will soon… I am working on it…**

**Bonus Clip-ish for Next Chapter: **

**(Drum Roll)**

**…****.**

**"****Rain"**


	17. Chapter 17:Reached II

***Hi everyone! I know it's been a long time since I updated. I really wanted to, but I was busy…again. I will not be posting for awhile again…but I will continue writing…heads up for the next chapter would include Lina, Zhou Gongjin, and many other people… **

**I also really love this chapter…I hope you all like it too! **

**Please Note:**

**{ }= Miyuki's thoughts**

**[ ]= Tatsuya's thoughts**

**( )= Extra thoughts-Mine…haha**

Mountain

March 24, 2097

5:00 P.M.

"Miyuki!"

(*cough up some water*)(*clears throat*)

"Miyuki!"

"Onii-sama?"

"Are you okay?!"

"Yes."

"…You remember me?"

I wasn't sure why I wanted to avoid Onii-sama's question. I didn't know what to say so I said, "Um, it's getting late, I think we-I mean, I should get going. Thank you for your help."

_{What kind of excuse is that?! What was I thinking!}_

As soon as I said that, I grabbed my CAD from my pocket and used magic to dry both of our clothes. Then I quickly got up and attempted to walk forward. Unfortunately, I felt a sharp pain in my right foot. Thankfully, my right foot was not broken. But the pain was still there, I totally forgot about it…it was so painful that I couldn't walk so I fell forward. I was prepared to fall on the ground. But strangely, I felt someone grab my waist. I was so shocked that my eyes widened and I didn't breathe.

"Miyuki?!"

"Um…I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine…I can stand by myself."

"Alright, I'm going to let go now."

As Onii-sama let go of my waist, I slowly tried to put my weight on my left foot so I would be able to balance. I was able to stand still for three seconds, but I soon lost my balance again. I didn't want to fall to the ground or have Onii-sama grab my waist again, if Onii-sama grabbed my waist again, I would have been too nervous to speak or I would have fainted, so I panicked and leaned forward and grabbed Onii-sama's arm. He looked at me and I started blushing.

"Sorry…I…um…well…"

I was too embarrassed so I couldn't think of anything to say. I didn't want to tell Onii-sama that my right foot hurt.

Before I could make something up, I felt the weight of my body on my foot disappear. I realized that I was no longer standing…I was being…ca-ca-carried…by…by…Onii-sama! I was too shocked to say anything, I was cradled by Onii-sama's arms with my hands folded and close to my chest…

"It's getting late…it's better if I walk home with you."

"…Yes…"

As usual, I was left speechless by Onii-sama's kindness and actions. I could tell that he knew my foot was hurting from the fall and I was trying to cover it up.

{_I didn't want to trouble Onii-sama…I never wanted to do so…but somehow I guess I always did…_}

He lifted me up like my weight was nothing…I felt so safe in his arms…just like before…the warmth in his arms never changed…I missed that so much…

Currently I was thinking what to talk about, but another question popped up.

"Where exactly is home? Where is Onii-sama taking me?", I thought.

Even if I wanted to run away, I couldn't. I was in no condition to run or even walk. But I put that thought aside…I know this was selfish of me…but all I wanted to do was cherish this moment I had with Onii-sama…

My previous desire to avoid him to protect him no longer existed…I…I wanted to tell him the truth…tell him everything…

"Miyuki."

"Yes?"

"Do you…"

Although Onii-sama didn't finish his sentence, I knew what he was about to say.

"Yes. I already know."

We both exchanged stories…we told each other about how we discovered that we weren't siblings…

The whole time we never looked at each other, Onii-sama looked straight and I looked down…

I was too nervous to look at him…I tried to silence my heart beats, but it kept on pounding so fast and loud…

After both of us finished our explanations, we were already home…thankfully, by that time the pain in my right foot stopped and I was able to walk…

Onii-sama opened the door and carried me inside.

"Miyuki, can you stand?"

"Yes."

After making sure that I was fine, Onii-sama slowly put me back on the ground. I regained my balance and stood up straight. Onii-sama took off his shoes, and walked forward. When we were about two feet away from each other, he stopped walking, still having his back facing me.

"Miyuki, you should take a shower first. It's been a long day."

Onii-sama said those words in his usual tone, but I knew that he was tense. Ever since we both knew that we know that we were not siblings, it seemed like he put up a wall between us. Although he didn't show it, every time we spoke…he seemed so distant…

I know why he was acting like this…his only emotion left…was the love for me, his sister…but since I am not his real sister…he must be so confused right now…I want to comfort Onii-sama in some way but…

{_I don't think I will be able to get through to him…not this time…maybe never…}_

"Onii-…"

{"_Onii-sama"… I only called him that in my head because I was so used to it…what should I call him now?!}_

I cleared my throat and said, "Do you know why I left?"

"…Miyuki, let's talk about this after we take a shower."

His voice sounded calm, but I could tell he was surprised. I knew he wasn't expecting this question…either was I expecting myself to say it…Although I knew that he was giving me the vibe to not pursue this question any further, I continued.

"I left because I...I...love you, Onii-sama."

As I said that, Onii-sama slowly turned around.

[_I was hoping that we wouldn't talk about this till a long time later… but Miyuki's eyes looked so determined, I knew she would not leave this subject until I got the message. I don't know what to say…_]

"Miyuki-."

"...as more than a brother."

"Miyuki, you must be tired. I think you should get some sle-." (sleep)

"I am serious."

_[I was too shocked to say anything…]_

"…You may think that the feelings I harbor for you are not out of love but guilt because you saved my life five years ago in Okinawa. I admit that I changed my attitude towards you ever since then…but that's not it. To be honest, I never knew when. But all I know is that all my life, I have been raised as an heir of the Yotsuba clan. Everyone…they always complimented me no matter what they truly thought of me. Because of that, I always had to mask my true feelings. I've been doing that my whole life and I gotten so used to it that sometimes I don't even know what's real and what's not. But during that trip, when I got to spend more time with you, I started feeling something…I felt something I never felt before…

In the beginning, I felt angry at you because I didn't know how to act around you. Then I started feeling envious at Fumiya-kun and Ayako-chan because you never smiled at me before. After that, I began feeling confused at why Oba-sama and everyone treated you with such disrespect when you are so talented with magic. I began feeling flustered when you saw me bored that day and heard my silent whisper so you decided to have a duel with all those men…I began feeling even more flustered when you called me by my name. During that whole trip, when I was with you, I didn't have to mask my feelings…I could drop being the title of being an heir to the Yotsuba clan…I could just be me…I truly love you because you made me feel…real

…Before, I feared the day you would find out the truth and leave me and the day you think I am old enough to take care of myself. I was afraid of losing you, but now, even though I know that I might lose you forever, I don't want to deceive my feelings any longer…"

"Miyuki, I am sure that you have mistaken your feelings for me. "

_[Why did I just say that…I didn't mean that at all]_

I knew Onii-sama didn't feel the same way. I was prepared for this…I was prepared for this…but hearing him say that out loud…it hurt more than I could have imagined…his words kept on echoing through my mind…I didn't want to hear him say it…

"I understand. I am sorry for telling you."

As I said those words, I looked down on the ground and my vision began to blur with tears. I didn't want Onii-sama to see me like this and find a way to comfort me because I knew that everything can not go back to normal…that would NEVER happen! I turned around and was about to open the door and leave. But I felt a hand on my wrist, the grab was very gentle.

For the first time, I looked straight into Onii-sama's eyes without any hesitation. I looked at him for three seconds and when I felt Onii-sama's hand no longer on my wrist, I opened the door and ran out of the house.

(Miyuki looked at Tatsuya, a look that not even Tatsuya ever saw. She gave him "the look"…just imagine it to be a look filled with anger, regret, and many other emotions…can't describe it)

_[I have to go after Miyuki…I didn't get to properly explain to her…I know that things between us will be very different but that doesn't matter…yet why can't I move my feet…why am I standing still for no reason…why…I…I have to go after her!]_

As I left Onii-sama, I began to run. I didn't know what to feel or think, I just ran straight. I had no idea where I was going, but I just didn't want to see Onii-sama. I can never face him again. Although it was raining hard, that didn't stop me from running. I knew that was dangerous but that didn't matter to me…at that moment…nothing mattered…

I continued running recklessly and before I knew it I saw a bright light on my right side.

I hadn't noticed it till someone shouted my name.

"Miyuki! Watch out!"

When I looked up and turned to my right, I noticed what was going on. I just realized that I crossed the street when it was a red light and that the driver didn't see me because he was driving really fast and it was too dark. I shut my eyes and stiffened my body as I heard the car coming closer. Although I had enough time to get out of the way, I was petrified and I couldn't move my feet. I was frozen in shock. Before the car ran into me, I felt a hand on my wrist spin me around and pull me backwards. The next thing I knew was that I was facing Onii-sama's chest. I felt Onii-sama's arms around me, sheltering me.

Although I wanted this moment to last forever, I broke free of Onii-sama's arms and took two steps backwards.

"Miyuki, what were you thinking! " That car could have-"

Although I knew that everything was my fault, I lashed out at Onii-sama.

"(*sobbing*) I'm sorry!…Okay?! I am sorry for being reckless! I am sorry for leaving these past months! I am sorry for lying to you! I am sorry for making you worry! I am sorry for causing you so much trouble! {What am I doing! I am going overboard! Why can't I shut my mouth!}

I am sorry for pretending to be a useless sister just so I can stay by your side! I am sorry for acting innocent when I am the exact opposite of that! "I am sorry for being such a bur-!"(burden)

Before I could say another word, Onii-sama pulled me towards him with his left arm and ki-ki-kissed me…I felt Onii-sama's li-li-lips on my-my-lips. I felt Onii-sama's left arm around my waist and right hand on my face. We were so close…closer than ever before…for a few seconds I stood there with my eyes wide opened. But as I saw Onii-sama's eyes closed and felt the warmth of his hand on my face, I stopped clenching my fists and slowly closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I felt Onii-sama's lips leave mine.

"…Miyuki, you are sweet and kind. You were never a burden. Please don't ever say that again…It's true that we aren't siblings, but that still doesn't change the fact that I love you as more than a sister. And it's not because that is the only emotion left in my heart.

It's because all my life, it was my job to protect you…as a guardian…and a brother…

I never wanted you to know that I lost my emotions so I tried to keep my distance from you yet stay close enough to protect you. I thought that would make you happier than knowing the truth. As a guardian, I wanted to protect you no matter what. As your brother, I wanted to keep you safe and make you happy. When I realized that you were happier knowing the truth, I lessened my distance. I slowly began closing the gap between us. When I saw you smile, I felt all these types of emotions…that I never knew the feeling of…You made me feel…alive.

I love you, Miyuki."

I stood there speechless…being embraced by Onii-sama…I couldn't say what I wanted to say…rather there were no words that I could say…but I knew that he understood me perfectly…"

At that moment, the rain continued pouring but I didn't care.

Although it was dark, I could see clearly.

Although I was wet and cold, I felt warm.

Although the wind was blowing, I didn't feel a single breeze.

Even though it is the year 2097, we, magicians still have not created something that would be able to stop time…

But at that moment, it was like time, itself, stopped and we were the only ones in the world…

…I never felt so…happy…


	18. Chapter 18: Trouble Arising

***I hope all of you guys love the last chapter as much as I did. **

**I wanted to thank pyramidekheops for reviewing! Thank you so Much! And also, I wanted to thank serianri. I was only able to write Ch.15, 16, 17, and 18 with the help of serianri. So I just wanted to sent out a shoutout to those two.**

**Btw: Oh, I made a mistake, this chapter is not about Zhou Gongjin and Lina. But the next chapter will be about that. Please Enjoy and Comment! **

March 24, 2097

Shiba Siblings House

...

After we went back home, both us took a shower. After I finished taking a shower, it was about 10:30. I tied my hair into a ponytail and wore a sky blue sleeveless top and short white shorts. I went downstairs to see how Onii-sama is doing. As I went downstairs, I saw a door to a room I rarely ever went in slightly opened. When I opened the door, I slowly walked in and saw a beautiful brown Yamaha grand piano. As I walked closer to the piano, I heard Onii-sama walking in.

"Merry Christmas...this was supposed to be your Christmas gift.."

"For me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you so much, Onii-...sama."

"...Miyuki, for now, let's continue pretending being brothers and sisters. We don't want Oba-ue and the Yotsubas to know that we know that we aren't siblings. When it's time, we will confront Oba-ue about it. So Miyuki, you can call me whatever you want."

"Yes...Onii-sama."

"...By the way Miyuki, I never got to thank you for my Christmas gift."

"Is it to your liking?" (*blushing*)

"Yes, very much."

"Thank you so much, Onii-sama! Hearing you say that makes me so happy!"

As I said that, I wrapped my arms around Onii-sama's right arm. Onii-sama gently patted my head and sweetly smiled at me. Although I wanted this moment to last forever, it was getting late.

"Miyuki, it's been a long day. We should get some sleep."

"Yes, Onii-sama. Good night."

"Good night, Miyuki."

I went upstairs to my room and prepared to sleep. Before I turned off the lights, my phone rang. I saw who it was, it was..was...Oba-sama. I can't believe she's calling me...but luckily, since she was calling my phone, I didn't have to talk to her face to face. When my phone rang the second time, I slowly answered the call.

"Hello?"

"My apologies, Miyuki. I know it's late, but I couldn't wait another second to see how my beautiful niece is doing. When Hayama-san and Oba-sama came home, we were devastated that you left. We read your note, but we wanted to make sure you were alright. Speaking about that, where are you now Miyuki?

"I am with Ani at the house, and I am perfectly fine. I apologize for making you worry, Oba-sama."

"That's good to hear...Miyuki, since you are there, I want you to put back the seal on Tatsuya."

"Yes, Oba-sama. I will do so tomorrow."

"Also, your guardian, Sakurai Minami, will continue being your guardian. Currently, she is a bit busy so she will be arriving the day after tomorrow."

"I understand. Thank you, Oba-sama."

"Don't forget that you are coming of age Miyuki, even if you escaped from marrying Masaki Ichijou, you still have to marry someone very soon."

"Yes."

"Well then, good night, Miyuki."

"Good night, Oba-sama."

Although Oba-sama and I were talking on the phone, I still bowed when the call ended. I made sure the call ended and made a sigh of relief. Every time I talked to Oba-sama, I always felt very tense and nervous. Hearing her voice always makes me shiver.

I always have to watch what I say and keep calm...I always had to mask my feelings...

Currently it was 10:40.

"I better sleep.", I thought.

I slowly crawled into bed and closed my eyes.

(one hour later...11:40)

I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I was physically and mentally exhausted, but I still felt terrified after the call from Oba-sama...

I don't want to place the seal on Onii-sama again. I almost choked when I heard her say that…I don't want to be his chains...never again...do I want to bound him…and I don't want to marry anyone but Onii-sama

…Just when everything seemed like it was going well…How naive of me…I should know that my worst fears will constantly haunt me…cause that's the life I live…

To calm myself down, I went downstairs to get a glass of water. When I was ready to go upstairs again, I stopped walking and turned around. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I decided to enter the room with the precious gift Onii-sama gave me. As I entered the room, I silently and gently closed the door. I adjusted the piano so when I play, it wouldn't be that loud. When I was ready, I began to play.

(Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Soundtrack Ost Tatsuya)

**(*I do not own this song!*)**

As I finished the song I played, I heard someone enter the room.

"Miyuki, it's late, why aren't you sleeping?"

"…I couldn't sleep so I decided to play…I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No, I couldn't sleep either...Miyuki, is there something wrong?"

{_As expected of Onii-sama, he can always see right through me…_}

"…Oba-sama called one hour ago…she called to check up on me and see how I was doing...she said Minami-chan is going to be my guardian again, so she will be living with us the day after tomorrow..."

"Alright, I'll arrange everything tomorrow."

"...She also told me to...put...the seal...on you...again."

I was very angry at Oba-sama, but in the end, I was mostly angry at myself for being so powerless. That was why I didn't dare face Onii-sama, I only looked down on the floor. I resorted to clenching my fist to suppress my anger. Suddenly, I felt a gentle hand on my shoulders. I was so surprised that I looked up and saw Onii-sama's warm and kind eyes.

"Onii-sama, I'm so sorry...it's all my fault…"

"It's okay, Miyuki. It's not your fault."

"But because I broke the deal I made with Oba-sama and ran away, I caused you so much trouble. I feel so ashamed..."

"Miyuki, because you broke the deal and ran away, I am able to spend this precious moment with you. So please don't feel ashamed..."

"...Yes, if Onii-sama says so…"

After I said this, I once again put the seal on Onii-sama…all I could do was listen to Oba-sama for now…but soon…I will free Onii-sama…soon…Just wait a bit longer…Onii-sama…a bit longer…

"Onii-sama, Oba-sama also said something else."

"What did she say Miyuki?"

"She said that I...I...would have to...marry someone soon..."

"Is that so?(*fist clenches*)...Miyuki, I will not let them tear us apart…or even lay a single finger on you...I promise."

"Thank you Onii-sama."

As I thanked Onii-sama, I leaned my body against Onii-sama's chest and held Onii-sama's hand. I felt Onii-sama hold me tighter, as if protecting me from whatever danger lying ahead.

Although I knew that I would have to face numerous obstacles, I still felt so secure because Onii-sama was by my side.

...Never again will I leave Onii-sama's side...Never again...

[_I will protect you no matter what, Miyuki...no matter what..._]

...

By now, exhaustion was catching up to both of us...

so Onii-sama and I left the room. Although I told Onii-sama that I was fine and there is no need for him to walk me up to my room, he didn't take no for an answer...

As Onii-sama tucked me in bed, he caressed my hair and said,

"Sleep well, Miyuki."

As I saw Onii-sama close the door, I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

...

March 25, 2097

6:00 A.M.

Shiba Siblings House

(*alarm clock rings*)

When I heard the alarm clock ring, I woke up and turned it off. Now that everything is back to normal, Onii-sama resumes his usual morning practices. For ten months, I would wake up this early to go to practice with Sensei. Because of this, we both decided that we would both go to morning practices every day together. Practices start at 7:00 A.M., but I want to eat breakfast with Onii-sama and lunch with Onii-sama and Sensei so I have to wake up early and prepare everything. I did my morning routine, changed into a black sleeveless top and wore black sweatpants that reaches a little below the knee. I planned to wear black one inch boots

and a black jacket later on. I braided my hair into a french braid and wore my beautiful hair clip that Onii-sama gave me. When I lost my memory, I forgot who gave me this hair clip, but I still kept it with me. I was so glad that I didn't lose my hair clip that I made a sigh of relief. When I was ready, I went downstairs and prepared breakfast and lunch. When it was 6:30, Onii-sama came down wearing his usual outfit for morning practice, black shirt and black pants-which suited him perfectly…

"Good morning, Onii-sama."

"Good morning and here…"

Onii-sama handed me a brown box the size of a palm. I opened it and saw a beautiful bracelet. The bracelet had blue crystals around the chain which shimmered brightly when light shined upon it…it was crafted so well…

"Happy Birthday, Miyuki…It's a bracelet and CAD. If you press this crystal, this bracelet will turn into a sword…Master told me that you learned how to fight with a sword…so I was thinking that you would need one…and I thought it would be handy if you didn't need to carry something that heavy…"

"Thank you, Onii-sama! It's so beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it! Thank you again, Onii-sama!"

We both headed to the dining table and I put on my bracelet and smiled…it fit me perfectly!…As expected of Onii-sama!…When we were eating breakfast, Onii-sama and I discussed important matters.

"Miyuki."

"Hm?"

"By any chance, did you continue with your studies when you were away? As you know, school is going to start again."

"Yes, I did. I continued studying so I am not behind at all."

"…I told the school that you were studying abroad for awhile."

"I see..."

"Miyuki, do you want to continue going to school?"

"Yes, I do. I want to continue going to school with you."

"As do I...so I'll deal with the school stuff before school starts."

"Thank you, Onii-sama...Out of curiosity, who's part of the student council?"

"Oh, um, Honoka is the Treasurer, I'm the Vice President, and Saegusa Izumi is the president."

"I see…I am looking forward to go to school again…I plan on joining more clubs since you are part of the student council…"

{_I guess I will spend less time with Onii-sama because I am no longer able to qualify as a Student Council member…oh wells…at least I plan to join the kendo club…}_

"What clubs do you plan on joining?"

"Maybe the kendo club."

"Oh, Erika recently joined the kendo club and became the captain."

"That's good…hopefully we can spar with each other."

"Yeah…"

After we finished breakfast, I began washing the dishes. When I was done and ready to go, Onii-sama called out my name.

"Miyuki."

"Hmm?"

"After morning practice and lunch, what do you wanna do?"

"Since it is supposed to be a sunny day, I want to go to the beach with Onii-sama."

"The beach?"

"Is that okay?"

"Sounds perfect."

Onii-sama and I jogged to the temple. Before we would use magic to go there, but I want to continue improving my stamina and Onii-sama didn't mind. Luckily, I managed to keep running the same pace as Onii-sama…

When we arrived at the temple, disciples began attacking Onii-sama and Onii-sama continued defeating them one after another…it was truly a splendid sight to see…

Suddenly, I heard Sensei's voice.

"Good Morning, Miyuki-kun. Happy Birthday as well."

I knew he was hiding his presence so I would think he was at my right side, so I used my senses and felt his presence behind me. I turned around and saw Sensei.

"Oh, my, my, Miyuki-kun. Well done, you were able to spot me."

"Thank you, Sensei."

"Ready to spar?"

"Yes."

As I said yes, Sensei made the first move. I struck my right fist in front of him to block his attack. As I saw his right leg move upwards, I ducked and moved towards the right. I used my hands to dodge his attacks. When I had the chance, I took the offensive side and grabbed his right hand and pulled him downwards. Before I could make another move, Sensei already grabbed my right hand and swung his left leg at me which propelled me backwards-I was not on the ground for about ten seconds. When it was the right time, I did three backflips and stood my ground. When I was ready, I charged at Sensei. We continued sparring for another three minutes before it came to a draw.

(Meanwhile Tatsuya finished defeating the disciples)

"Great Job, Miyuki-kun."

"Thanks, Sensei."

"Miyuki-kun your physical combat training is done for today…Now, Tatsuya-kun, let us spar as well."

"Yes."

As Onii-sama fought Sensei, I practiced kendo with the other disciples. By the time I defeated all the disciples, Onii-sama was also done. As I saw Onii-sama stand up after lying down on the ground, I handed him a cold towel.

I grabbed out my CAD and cleaned both of our clothes.

"Thanks, Miyuki."

I smiled to Onii-sama and said "Let's all have lunch."

After we all ate lunch, Onii-sama and I left the temple and headed home. We got ready to go to the beach. I wore a two strapped knee-length dress with a ribbon around the waist. Underneath my dress, I wore a two strapped royal blue bikini. Usually I would wear a one piece swimsuit, but because it was a hot day, I decided to wear a bikini. I already put on sunscreen, so I was ready to go downstairs. I walked downstairs and saw Onii-sama. He was wearing black swim trunks and a white jacket.

"Onii-sama, how do I look?"

I spun around and waited for his response.

"You look very cute…but put this jacket on."

"It's very hot so I thought I wouldn't need to bring a jacket."

"…um…just wear this jacket just in case…"

"…Yes…"

I was sure that I didn't need a jacket because it won't be cold, but since Onii-sama told me to wear a jacket…"his jacket"…I had no reason to say no…

_[Whew…I can't let other people see Miyuki wearing such a cute dress…]_

_…_

4:00 P.M.

Beach

When we arrived at the beach, I took off Onii-sama's jacket and my dress. I sat on a long blanket on the sand with Onii-sama under a beach umbrella which protected us from the sun.

We sat there enjoying the scenery…

The sun was shining brightly…

The sky was blue …

The ocean waves were still…

The sand was burning bright yellow…

There was a cool breeze but it was still very hot…

…We were holding hands and my head was on his shoulders…this moment could not be more perfect…we could not be happier…

This moment was one of the happiest moment in my life…

until…

(Shizuku)"Tatsuya-san?

"Ah, Honoka, Shizuku. What brings you guys here?"

"We thought it was hot, so Honoka suggested that we go to the beach."

(Honoka)"Miyuki?…Miyuki! Welcome back! We missed you!"

"I missed you too, Honoka, Shizuku. I'm sorry I've been away for so long, but now I'm back and I plan on going back to First High…so I look forward to being classmates again."

(Honoka)"Us too!…By the way, what are you two doing here?"

(Tatsuya)"The same thing as you two."

(Honoka)"Really?…Then let's all relax at the beach together."

(Tatsuya)"Miyuki, what do you think?"

{_Honoka…oh right…that time…I saw them embracing each other…I asked Onii-sama what really happened and he told me that she just tripped and he caught her…I'm glad I am finally able to know the truth…but I start thinking of how I am not the only one feeling these feelings for Onii-sama…I am thrilled that Onii-sama is acknowledged by many people but sometimes I just wanna be selfish and have him all to myself…who am I kidding?…more like all the time…but I can't ever be selfish…can I?…}_

"Hmm…oh, um…of course."

"Then let's all sit together!"

When Onii-sama and I heard/saw Honoka and Shizuku, we already both moved three inches away from each other. The warmth of the sun was nothing compared to the warmth of Onii-sama's hand. I felt so cold as Onii-sama's hand moved away from mine…but we couldn't let them know that we were you…know…so we had to separate no matter how much I didn't want to…

So we all sat together under the beach umbrella, luckily, it was big enough for the four of us. I was sitting next to Onii-sama, but Honoka squished in between us saying that "she liked that spot"-the spot next to Onii-sama-it supposedly "provided more shade"-which was all wrong cause the beach umbrella was placed so perfectly by Onii-sama so the shade was divided evenly among all areas-So currently, I was sitting next to Honoka. Onii-sama was in the middle, Honoka was to his right wearing an orange strapless bikini, and Shizuku was to his left wearing a pink one piece. For the whole three hours, we've continued talking…well…technically…Honoka and Shizuku were talking to Onii-sama…occasionally I would say something to seem like I was listening and involved in the conversation while I really wasn't…and the whole time, Honoka and Shizuku were holding both of Onii-sama's arms tightly and trying to get his attention. I was trying to ignore the fact that Shizuku was going closer to Onii-sama and how Honoka's head was on his chest and her body was basically touching Onii-sama. Onii-sama was just conversing with them as well…seeming very um…distracted…he occasionally looked at me as if trying to see if I was okay…I always smiled at him and looked away…I didn't want to trouble him so I didn't say or do anything…even though I wanted to say something so badly…I had to bite my tongue to restrain myself…which was basically every second…

We ate dinner at 6:30 at the beach…(it was a very hot day)…

(***Honoka and Shizuku are unaware that today is Miyuki's birthday)**

When it hit 8:30, I couldn't stand it anymore! I wanted to leave in the first place, but I didn't want to leave Onii-sama…every single time when I considered leaving, for some reason, Onii-sama always flashed a smile at me that persuaded me to stay…is he trying to tell me something…it didn't look like it though…he seemed rather comfortable in his position…Jeez Onii-sama…be more clear!…

But mainly, somehow, I was sitting farther and farther from Onii-sama while Honoka and Shizuku were going closer and closer to him. I hoped that after dinner, I would be able to spend time with Onii-sama. But, Honoka and Shizuku stayed and somehow kept us at the beach for another two hours! And now, it's too late! I accepted that fact the minute they got here, but it's been so long. I just wanted to leave to cool down my head. But I didn't want to be rude, so I made up an excuse.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but I am going to go get something to drink."

"Miyuki, I'll go with you-"

[_Perfect…I could escape from this position and get a chance to talk to Miyuki!]_

"No, Tatsuya-san!…Um…I mean…Shizuku can accompany Miyuki to get a drink…right Shizuku?"

"…Yes…Of course…I was just about to say that…"

I knew Honoka was trying to get some alone time with Onii-sama…more specifically "seduce him"…it was kind of obvious…Shizuku sounded like a robot when she responded to Honoka…Honoka was using her body to press against Onii-sama's body as much as she could…which was like the whole time!…and both of them had purposely been getting between Onii-sama and me…for once, I did not sit next to Onii-sama during dinner…

I personally didn't need anyone to accompany me…I was just going to get a drink and think of some kind of excuse and leave…spend the last few hours of my birthday the way I wanted to…

"It's okay, I will be right back…so you guys stay here and enjoy the scenery."

"Miyuki, I think I should go-"

"It's fine, Onii-sama…I'm fine…Please excuse me…"

{_Where did the "I'm fine" come from?! I hope I didn't cause Onii-sama to worry…}_

As I had these thoughts, I got up from the beach umbrella. I was too lazy to put on my dress again so I just took my bag and put on Onii-sama's jacket that reached to my thighs. I zippered up and headed to the bar to get water. When I was at the bar, I got a plastic cup and filled some water into it and drank it. I felt the cold water drowning away my frustration which felt so relieving. I was about to pour myself another glass of water, until a stranger started talking to me.

"Hi. My name is Keith. What's your name?"

I avoided talking to him and slightly smiled.

"Oh, I see…you're the silent type…that's cool…so let me be blunt…you are very pretty. You me on a date."

I was too speechless to respond…I hate arrogant and confident men like him…so I gave him the icy and cold look and vibe of "no", but before I could walk away, he suddenly blocked my way and said,

"Hey, I don't take no for an answer."

I moved to my right, but as I saw his right hand reaching for my hand, I changed plans. I planned to step back and run for it, but before I could even take another breath and have another thought, a figure appeared in front of me in a flash and blocked me from the stranger's view.

As I looked up to see who the person was standing in front of me was, I realized that it was Onii-sama! He stood in front of me having his right hand in front of me, refraining the guy's hand from touching me.

"Please step aside and refrain from causing a scene."

Onii-sama said this in a very dark and serious tone which apparently had a huge effect on the guy.

"Oh…sorry about that…I didn't know…please forgive me!"

As soon as he said that, the guy quickly ran away. After the guy left, Onii-sama turned around and looked at me.

"Are you okay, Miyuki?"

"…I'm fine…thank you Onii-sama…

"It's getting late, I think we should go back home…"

"You can walk home first with Shizuku and Honoka, I'm going to take a walk. I can walk home by myself…It won't take long…I'll be back soon…Thank you again Onii-sama…"

I left before Onii-sama could say anything else or chase after me…

I knew what I just said did not make any sense at all…but that's all I could think of saying…I wanted some alone time…I wanted to spend today by myself…I didn't want to remember my birthday as a day where I couldn't spend time with Onii-sama…so I thought that it would be nice if I took a long walk…

Before I knew it, it was already 11:30…I knew Onii-sama was following me since the past hour, but I pretended not to notice…I wanted to be alone…

Just then, I heard Onii-sama call out my name.

"Miyuki."

"Yes, Onii-sama?"

"Well, um, sorry about today…"

"Please don't worry about today…it's really fine…"

"I want to make it up to you…"

As Onii-sama said that, he gently took my hand and took me somewhere I never expected to be at at this time…the amusement park…

Onii-sama continued holding my hand and walked forward. We stopped walking when we were in front of the ferris wheel. We both went inside one of the ferris wheel carts.

"Onii-sama, if I may ask, what are we doing here? It's almost midnight."

"You'll see…"

Before I could ask anymore questions, the ferris wheel started glowing and moving. I was so shocked that I nearly fell forward, but Onii-sama held on me tightly so I wouldn't fall. When I got used to standing on the cart, I walked forward and saw how beautiful Japan looked from the top. Almost all the lights in Japan were being turned off one after another. When we reached to the top, the cart stopped moving for thirty seconds…I was so confused so I turned around and looked at Onii-sama…When I turned around, I saw him standing so close to me which made me blush. I saw his face perfectly and clearly because the moon and the stars provided the light. As I saw his face, he smiled at me. Before I knew it, I felt Onii-sama's hands on my shoulder. He then pulled me forward, and slowly leaned towards me and whispered "Happy Birthday" into my ear. When I was processing what was going on and what he said in my brain, I felt Onii-sama's lips on my cheek. I was too shocked to comprehend what just happened that I was frozen in shock. When Onii-sama stepped back, he flashed an evil grin.

"What is it, Miyuki? You look so shocked? Expecting more?"

"Ehhhh?!-no this from Onii-sama is such a great gift I can't ask for mo-" (more)

Before I could even finish my sentence, I saw Onii-sama come closer to me. And before I knew it, Onii-sama put his hands on my face and pull my face toward him. This time, I felt Onii-sama's lips on mine. As he kissed me, I felt Onii-sama's hands move from my face to the back of my head and to my waist. I was so surprised that I didn't even know how to react…but as if automatically, I closed my eyes and gripped his sleeve with my right hand.

…

The sky was so clear…

The stars were as bright as the moon…

There was nothing that could get between us…

Cheeks getting red…

Heart begins beating even faster…

So close together…

Our eyes gently closed…

Holding each other tighter and tighter…

…Everything was perfect…but we were unaware of the trouble lying ahead...as the clock struck midnight…


End file.
